Lean On Me
by TheOfficalGleek
Summary: A car accident leaving Quinn in critical condition brings the Glee Club together realizing that they are in fact family
1. Happening

Something new that I promise I will update

Driving down the road towards my house I gently placed my hands on my heavily pregnant tummy, caressing it slowly thinking about how in just one week I will be able to see my feet again and the constant stares from the other girls would stop. Maybe I could try out for cheerios again, maybe I could be popular ir cheerleading captain and we could all just forget this even happened. We could forget I had sex with puck and we could forget that I was ever pregnant. But is that what I really want to happen? I do think I want to be a cheerleader again. I want to be in glee singing my emotions away. Damn these pregnancy hormones I thought to my self as tears fogged my vision. I sighed; it would all be over soon. I turned down the street towards my house... Well Mercedes's house. I could see the house from where I was and then I heard something crash and whipped my head around to find my car spinning uncontrollably I turned the wheel desperately trying to control my car but I felt my car smashed into a tree as pain radiated threw my body and I screamed blood filling my mouth. My baby! Oh gods they have to save her. I grabbed at my stomach and with one last scream everything went dark

Then next time I woke up I was in a dark room a beeping sound sounded in my ears as I blinked my eyes and tried desperately trying to look around but I found that something was pulling my back and that it hurt to much to even move my head. I felt pressure on my hand someone was holding it. With all the strength I had I squeezed, the person slowly awakened searching for the person who woke him up.  
" Quinn?" they asked a woman's voice quiet and scared i recognized it as my mother's  
" mom?" I asked,  
" Oh Quinn sweetheart thank heavens!" she said tears streaming down her face  
" where am I? What happened?" I asked my voice shaking.  
" you're in the hospital, there was a car accident and the doctors they, they thought, they said that, Quinn they thought you were not gonna make it." Quinn took a sharp intake of breath, what had happened?

Rachel POV

" great rehearsal everyone you can go," Mr. Schue said dismissing the glee club. I walked to the door and saw Quinn slowly grabbing her keys and making her way to the door. I smiled pregnancy really suited her, Quinn and I have become very good friends over the past few months. I took her under my wing when everyone else rejected her. I could tell that glee club was helping her face her emotions.  
" Hey Quinn my dad is picking me up today you need a ride home?" I asked she shook her head and wiggled the keys in front of me  
" I got the keys today," she said smiling. I laughed at the look on her face and she swatted my Arm.  
" sorry" I said but totally not meaning it. " Bye" I told her as she walked out the door. I shook my head and chuckled quietly to myself.

I climbed in my dad's car setting my backpack under my feet and pulling out my cell phone.

New text from Finn

I opened it

_Friday... Wat are you doin?_

Smiling I typed a reply

_Hmm I don't kno I mite be rlly rlly busy :)_

_Oh then I guess you don't want to come out to dinner with me then :)_

_I was jk I want to come_

I looked up from my phone as my dad said  
" damn all this traffic," I looked around trying to see the cause because it was in fact only four o clock and no one was trying to get to the small town on lima... Ever. Something had to have happened. We sat there for almost 10 minutes in complete and total silence so I turned to my dad and said  
" how about we get out and go see what's going on." he turned to me considering it and then slowly climbed out of the car, together we walked down the street and saw something I did not expect to see. There was an man who looked about 20 making his way over to the police car that was on the scene his hands handcuffed. By the sight behind him was devastating. A crushed up white Volvo lay smashed next to a tree. Two paramedics where slowly rolling a girl who was obviously heavily pregnant on a stretcher. But what I saw next made me gasp in shock the girl had blonde hair and a face that I knew oh so well. Quinn! I felt tears building in my eyes. Oh no, oh god. I ran out of my father's tight embrace and tried to get to her.  
" Rachel!" I heard my dad yell from a distance I was stopped by a fire man in a bright red uniform  
" what do you think you are doing?" he asked his face emotionless  
" that's Quinn she is my best friend, please just let me make sure she is okay," I said sobbing his face softened and showed some sympathy but I could tell that there was no getting past this man. " Please," I whispered.  
" Alright," he said " get in the back of the ambulance," I ran inside just as soon as the last paramedic had climbed in and shut the door. Tears rolled down my face as I looked at someone who had become one of my only friends. She did not look anything like the Quinn I had come to know so well. Her short blonde hair was matted down with blood and sweat and every other part of her body was either bleeding or bruised except her face that looked exactly the same. I scanned her body as I realized something I had not realized before. She is pregnant I had forgotten. I gripped her thin hand tightly  
" how far along is she?" one of the paramedics asked me  
" about 8 and a half months," I told them with panic in my voice. I had to call puck, had to let him know that Quinn was hurt and possibly their baby. But that had to wait I would call him when I got to the hospital. We pulled up to the hospital and they opened the doors and rolled Quinn quickly into the hospital and threw a set of doors that said emergency. I stood back watching them roll the blonde down the hallway tears running down my face, a month ago the sight of me standing there crying for Quinn Fabray would have been misleading to anyone who knew me. I whipped out my phone and dialed Puck's number it rang three times and then I heard Puck's voice  
" What's up Berry?" he said  
" Noah... It's Quinn there was an accident, you have to get here." I sobbed out trying to wipe away the tears rolling down my face.  
" Wha- what?" he said " Rach- Berry where are you I'm coming," he asked his voice shaking  
" Lima hospital... The emergency room, please hurry," I said

_Like it hate it... Review_


	2. Lost

_Alright guys you guys should know that this is difficult for me to write because i dont like Finnchel or Quick but the only way i could get this story to work was to include those pairings...so on with the story_

Puck POV

I stared at the phone on my hand trying to process everything that had just happened, Quinn was in the hospital, the girl that was carryon my baby was in the hospital and i had to get to her. i grabbed my keys and ran out the front door ignoring my mom's questions and my sister's comments i climbed into my car and pulled out of the driveway and down the street. Thoughts raced through my head but i tried to focus on the road. For the first time in a while i felt tears rolling down my face... real tears.

I drove thirty miles above the speed minute and made what was usually a half an hour ride a ten minute ride, i parked my car in the silent parking lot and wiped away the tears on my cheeks i didn't want anyone to see me cry. I was badass Puck someone who did not show emotion i was not going to let that reputation go to.

I frantically looked around the hospital looking for Rachel's familiar face but i did not see her i did not see anyone i knew

" Noah!" i heard someone calling my name, i turned around and saw Rachel running towards me her cheeks were tear streaked and her eyes were red and puffy. She stood before me looking so different from the Rachel Berry i have come to know and love... like a sister. A lot of things have changed over this past year; i got Quinn pregnant and broke her and Finn up. i got together with Quinn and Finn is with Rachel. Quinn and Rachel became best friends and Quinn lives with Mercedes Rachel has become to think of me as her older brother. So as we stood there in the crowded hospital staring at each other i reached out and pulled her against my chest holding her in a tight embrace as she sobbed

" It was s-s-cary," she said whimpering " she was just laying there, c-c-overed in blood and oh god Noah i t-t-hought she was dead," i pulled her tighter to me holding her head against me

" We need to call the others, the rest of the Glee club... they need to know," i said pulling away from her, i grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the waiting room which was empty except for one person sitting in a chair in the corner sleeping. i whipped out my phone and called Mercedes as she did the same and dialed Finn's number.

" Hello?" Mercedes's worried voice came threw the speaker

" Mercedes its Puck you need to get to the hospital, its Quinn she's... she's in bad shape,"

" Puck wha- im coming...is there anyone with you?"

" Rachel, she saw it happen she called me, she rode in the ambulance with her, Mercedes its bad hurry," i said fresh tear clogging my vision as i hung up the phone, taking a deep breath i called the rest of our Glee family.

An hour later the hospital was filled with every Glee member including Mr. Schue each one sat either wringing their hands or with their heads in there hands, Rachel was leaning against Finn dried tear tracks covering their cheeks. It was awkward, still, sitting in the same room as Finn, knowing that he did love Quinn and for a while he thought the baby was his, i owe him, i just hope that one day we will be a close as we were. Oh god here i go again sounding all girly and such. Hospitals do this to me.

Quinn's mother was sitting in the corner wiping at her red and puffy eyes head down and blonde hair falling in front of her face. Apparently the hospital had called her and no one had even expected her to show up, everyone knew about her situation with her daughter, Quinn's father had kicked her out and her mother did nothing about it, the one time she needed her mother she was not there for her, so then Quinn moved in with Finn and once he to kicked her out she moved in with me but we found it was not working out and my mom thought she was a bad influence on my sister so she moved in with Mercedes. Quinn was going through a really rough patch in her life and her mother was not there for her. So to put it this way everyone was shocked when she walked through those hospital doors

Suddenly the door to the emergency burst open and a doctor came out wearing a grim expression i jumped up and was soon followed by Mr. Schuester, he walked behind my and patted my shoulder reassuringly telling me that everything was going to be find

" i guess you all are here for Quinn Fabray," he said and we all nodded " i have some news, Quinn as you know was in a horrible car accident she has some very severe injuries, several broken ribs a broken arm, a concussion and other deeps cuts and bruises plus some internal bleeding," he took a deep breath and i continued as i prepared myself for the worse " There is a 50/50 percent chance of her pulling through this... but the baby, we tried to save her but, I'm sorry the child was stillborn," i gasped and felt hot tears building up in my eyes i shook me head trying to control my emotions, my baby girl was... gone... dead, and i would never get to see her, never get to meet her, never get to learn her favorite color or favorite food never see her off to her first day of school. i know it sounds stupid seeing as I'm only 16 but i wanted to keep her and i loved her, i loved her so damn much but now she was gone. I could not deal with not knowing even what she looked like. i pounded my fists against the nearest wall

" DAMN IT!" i yelled hitting the wall over and over and over again. i felt my arms collapse as my head fell against the wall. i felt a small hand on my shoulder and turned to find Rachel staring at me with tears running down her face, and she pulled me close this time i was the one sobbing against her chest.

_Was it as good as the first? i know i told some of you but you are gonna have to wait a couple days before another update comes out because I'm going to Pennsylvania for four days and i wont have a computer... my dance studio id performing at Hershey Park... hopefully i will get two chapters and possibly more done on my six hour trip there and the six hour trip back so i should have an update out on the earliest Sunday but probably Monday _


	3. Flashbacks

_Alrighty guys so as I'm writing this I'm sitting in the car leaving my hometown of Warwick Rhode Island on my way to Hershey Park Pennsylvania but when you guys read this it will probably be four days later :) right now I'm writing this on July 15th... you guys requested it so here it is... this chapter focuses on the girl's and Kurt's relationship with Quinn...here is chapter 3_

Kurt POV

I was not really friends with Quinn Fabray until two months ago, she used to be really rude to me her and her cheerleader friends would make fun of me, they would torture me until i surrendered. Once she go kicked off the Cheerios and everyone found out about babygate, she was kinder that dark cold space in her chest was filled with a living, beating, heart and Quinn and i would bond over fashion and the cutest boys in the school would be a normal discussion for us. Once she moved in with Mercedes our friendship was stronger than ever, but i did not really connect with Quinn until two months ago, Mr. Schuester had suggested that the girls and the boys each had a sleepover that night to try and get to know each other better but naturally i went to the girls' sleepover... i felt more comfortable there.

_We sat in a circle on the floor on top of our sleeping bags, we were in the middle of Rachel's living room. Rachel had said that 'it would make more sense if we all came over her house because her dads were gay so they could relate more to us girls' tonight was making us all realize that she was not that bad, sure she was annoying but hell she was Rachel Berry even her name was annoying. Topic of conversation right now was crushes apparently Santana liked Matt, Brittany likes Mike and Rachel and Finn were already dating, all eyes turned to Mercedes and me we were both blushing the red tint on our cheeks telling everyone our secret. Most people already knew about my never-ending crush on my stepbrother Finn Hudson so i did not say anything i just hung my head hoping that my blush went away. " Well i kind of like this kid named Adam... he is a junior," i heard Mercedes said grinning i smiled Santana jumped up and said_

_" Damn that kids hot, Mercedes if you do not tap that i will," she said and we all burst out into laughter clutching our stomachs and smiling big goofy grins. This was how High School was supposed to be, sleepovers with friends, staying up till dawn with the people you love that was what it was supposed to be like, that's how it was in the movies. But out of all seven of us one person was not having a good time. Quinn was sitting in a corner propped up with some pillows reading a book, i could slightly make out the title it said The Lovely Bones. The girls must have noticed my gaze because there was an sudden silence in the atmosphere, i turned back to the girls and said_

_" Do you think she's okay?" Tina shrugged _

_" Hey Quinn, truth or dare?" she said fingering a blue lock of her hair, Quinn looked up a confused expression on her face. _

_" What?" she asked _

_" Truth or Dare, which one do you choose?" Tina said _

_" Uh... dare, i guess," _

_" Alright i dare you to... kiss Kurt," she laughed a little and closed her book " With tongue." Tina added and i gasped scared to see what was going to happen next. Slowly Quinn walked over to me smirking a little bit she leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. Our lips molded together and i opened my mouth allowing her entrance she stuck her tongue inside my mouth and finally after what seemed like forever she pulled away a smile on her face. That kiss felt so wrong, like kissing my sister, it was awkward and strange but it was just a dare so it was not supposed to mean anything right. Quinn took her thumb and wiped her lips and looked at the others _

_" Satisfied?" she asked moving back to her corner. _

_" Aw come on Quinn, don't be a party pooper come over here," Brittany said so Quinn shook her head and grabbed her sleeping bag. Dragging it to the circle she sat down one hand protectively on her six-month pregnant tummy. But her book lay forgotten in the corner._

So when we were told that Quinn might not make it and that Beth was dead i could not handle it, i broke down sobbing onto Mercedes's shoulder as she fought to keep her tears at bay but then she to started crying, i winced as i heard fists meet the wall knowing it was Puck, Rachel tried to calm him down but her ended up pressed against her chest with tears running down her face i could not take the sight of him so i turned away putting Mercedes's head under mine resting mine on top of her's. I did not care that makeup was not ruining my designer jacket. I only cared about Quinn and my family. My Glee family, so when Quinn's mom finally spoke up i could not help but glare, how dare she try and come and jump back in Quinn's life after what she did to her

" When can we see her?" She asked standing up and walking towards the doctor her expression blank, and i snorted now she cares about her daughter

" What is your relation to the patient?" The doctor asked looking at her quizzically.

" I'm her mother," she said as the doctor ushered into the room numbered 305, and in she went, the person who had betrayed Quinn, the person that had hurt her so damn much was ushered into the room where her daughter lay dying, it just was not right.


	4. Apoligies

_Heyy guys... as I'm writing this I'm leaving Pennsylvania on my way to New York City :) #ut when you read this i will be home and it will probably be Tuesday... here is chapter four_

Mercedes POV

Mrs. Fabray entered the room where Quinn was, how wrong was that. That bitch was rushed inside of Quinn's room claiming that she was her mother ad biologically that was true, she was her mother, by blood she was but in no way else was Judy Fabray a mother to Quinn. She did not care about her daughter; she would rather have her reputation intact then have her daughter at home with her, safe and sound. God i cannot stand it, knowing what her mother did to her, but there was nothing i could do about it, what's done is done and there is no turning back.

The sounds of sobbing teenagers reached my ears as i looked around the room everyone was crying, crying for their friend and the lose of a child, a child who never had a chance to live, i was going to find that bastard who did this to Quinn and i was going to show him what it was like to loose someone, i was going to get revenge and the boys where going to help me.

i know they say that violence never solves anything but in a way it does, everyone just expects me to sit back and watch my friend die when i know there is a way to find the guy who did this, there is a way to find the guy who was stupid enough to drive drunk. Yep, that was what had happened, Quinn had been yet another victim of a drunk driving accident, how cliché was that?

I do not know how long we sat there with tears running down our faces, i do not know how many times Mr. Schue told us that we should go home and get some rest and i do not know how many times Tina told him that we were all family and that we were not going anywhere, but i know that it was a long until someone brought us more news about Quinn and it was not a doctor like we had expected, no, it was Quinn's mom and she came running out of the room with tears streaming down her face.

" She's... she's awake," she said before hesitating and touching the cold metal of the door. She pulled away and turned walking fast down the hallway. We all looked at each other before Puck stood up and turning to us

" Go... i need some time... alone," he said and walked down the hall stuffing his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slumped forward showing his vulnerability. I sighed and pulled Kurt up with me, gesturing for the rest of the club to follow me. Opening the door to Quinn's room i prepared myself for the worst, and the worst is what i found, fighting back a gasp i took in the appearance of the blonde girl i have come to know oh so well. She was hooked up to tons of wires and IVs, most of her body was covered in bandages and a bag filled with something red, my guess is it was blood, her hair was matted down with sweat and blood and her head was turned away from us. i crossed over to the other side of her bed and grabbed her hand. As i looked at her tear-streaked face i noticed she had one hand pressed to her now flat and empty stomach. It brought tears to my eyes, she knew about Beth.

" Quinn," i said but she did not move " Quinn," i said once again as she turned her head and looked at me, she bit her trembling lip and said

" I'm so sorry," i looked at her in shock and blinked a couple of times

" What... what are you apologizing for?" i asked brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes

" i guess i ruined any chance we had at winning regional... you can not compete with eleven members," she said her voice coming out in almost a whisper. i shook my head and closed my eyes, this was not happening right now. I watched as Rachel hurriedly made her way through the group of Glee Clubbers standing at the right side of Quinn's bed and kneeled down so she was staring into Quinn's eyes.

" I need you to understand that none of this is your fault," she said wiping away the tears falling down Quinn's pale face " None of this is your fault, the accident, regional, you didn't do anything to cause this, it was all at the hands of some drunk bastard," Quinn nodded and rolled over onto her back, Artie wheeled his chair over next to Quinn's right side and Kurt pulled up a chair next to her head, Santana and Brittany where on either side of Quinn as the others filed in around the end of the bed. Silence overcame the hospital room but no one cared, it gave us an excuse to not have to speak about Beth.

Suddenly Quinn took a sharp intake of breath and pulled her hand out of mine as she covered her face tears fell from her eyes and sobs wracked her small frame and after several reassuring 'It's okays' i watched as Finn walked over to Quinn's bedside and gathered her in his arms stroking her hair, Rachel gave him a small nod signaling to continue. Puck should be here doing this not Finn, not someone who was still hurt by the whole babygate fiasco, Puck the father of the dead baby should be here comforting his baby mama. Slowly her heart wrenching sobs ceased and Finn laid her back down on the hospital bed.

" I was going to keep her," she said quietly " Puck and i where going to take care of her together, it was not gonna be easy but we where gonna do it, together... I wanted to give her a life that i never had, i was not going to be to strict she was going to hate me but i was gonna be a good mother and Puck... believe it or not was gonna be an amazing father and i know... well i know that i love her, oh god i did, i was so excited to finally get to meet her, to know what color her eyes where and what color her hair was, i was excited to argue with Puck in who she looked like more and to hold her in my arms and stare down at her, knowing that me and Puck... we created her. But i never even got to see what she looked like, i didn't get a glimpse of her face of her body, I'm never gonna get to count her fingers and toes and marvel at how there where ten of each perfect in every way. The stuff that normal mothers get to do i will not get to do." She said tears streaming down everyone's face

" I'm not gonna tell you that i know how hard it is and that i know what your going through because i don't, i have know idea about the kind of pain you are going through physically and emotionally because no one in this room does, Quinn you just lost a child and all I'm saying is that you can lean on us, you can trust us to help you get through this because we are all your family," Rachel said wiping the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and i squeezed Quinn's hand tightly


	5. Friends

_As I'm writing this I'm sitting in the orthodontists office getting my top braces on... ugh: P well i figured since i have a lot of time i mine as well write something... so here it is_

Finn POV

It was awkward sitting there holding my ex-girlfriend in my arms as she sobbed about the daughter that for a long time i thought was mine, Drizzle I called her but i knew Puck and Quinn wanted to name her Beth, she told us about how they were gonna keep her and i could not imagine how much pain they were going through, i thought it was bad when i found out that Drizzle was not mine but it was sort of relieving in a way, i knew that all the baby drama would finally end but Drizzle was gone, gone and never coming back, because Drizzle was dead.

No one spoke about the Beth thing we just listened to Quinn as she rambled on and on and on tears running down her cheeks, her green eyes overflowing with a river. She was devastated... i thin everyone was including heartless Santana and for the first time in her life Brittany knew what was going on. Some people think we should be jumping for joy that Beth was gone because now we did not have to worry anymore, and Quinn did not have to be pregnant anymore and everything could go back to the way it was before but that could not happen... it would not happen, Quinn had changed, i know first hand she had changed and it was for the better, she had a heart now.

Everyone in Glee sat around Quinn's hospital bed watching as she slowly fell asleep the only sound was that of the monitor, beeping softly letting us know she was still alive, i turned to Rachel and gently squeezed her hand as tears made their way out of her eyes and they fell on to the mattress, She was taking it hard, knowing that her best friend could be dying, knowing that the child she loved almost as her own was dead at the hands of a drunk.

" Someone should find Puck," Mike said breaking the uncomfortable silence and looking around the room at the nine other grieving teenagers, slowly i released Rachel's hand and stood up, knowing that this was my chance to fix my ruined friendship with Puck. Mike and Matt moved to follow me but i raised my hand and signaled for them to sit back down

" No," i said " Let me go this is something i have to do," sighing they sat back down nodding as i walked out the door. I searched the entire hospital with no sign of Puck, he was no where to be found so i walked out the heavy metal doors of the hospital, i heard the sound of someone sobbing, the sound of a man sobbing and going close i recognized the sobs where coming from the broken figure of a guy leaning against the wall with his face hidden in his hands and knees to his chest, he looked so fragile, so destroyed.

" Puck," i said approaching him and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder " Puck... man, come on please," i said growing more nervous as time passed, i have been best friends with Puck since kindergarten and never...ever have i seen Puck cry, not once, in my whole life did he let out emotion while in my presence and here he was sobbing and i had no idea what to do about it. Collapsing to my knees next to me i rubbed his shoulder gently and without thinking i wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly. At first it was awkward and i had shocked myself at what i was doing but soon enough he leaned into me and let it out.

I do not know how long it was that i sat with him like that but i knew it was a while but finally...finally, his sobs ceased and tears slowed and he lifted his face to meet mine and just stared at me.

" I'm sorry," he said " I'm sorry you have to see me like this, you know crying and all, acting all girly and shit," i sighed and released him

" What's with you and Quinn apologizing today, do not worry about it, none of this is your fault, i can not even imagine what you are going through today and it's gonna be hard but i know... I know we're gonna get through this and as your best friend i am gonna do everything i can to make sure you're okay," i said trying to comfort him in the best way i could

" Best friend?" he said and i nodded.

" It was a drunken mistake and i need to get over it," and for the first time those words came out of my mouth and for the first time i admitted that i was stupid to hold a grudge for so long, Quinn had even admitted to the fact that she barely remembered anything about that night except for the sex part, she did not even remember anything.

" Did Quinn tell you that we were gonna keep her? We made that decision yesterday at her last ultrasound." he said wiping away the tears on his cheeks

" She did, she told us everything, you would have been a great dad," he nodded and sighed.

" i should probably go see her right." and i smirked

" Yeah," he closed his eyes and pulled himself up so he was standing and together we walked back to the hospital in silence and i watched as he entered room 305 gasping at the way Quinn looked. I watched as Kurt away from his place holding Quinn's hand as she slept and i watched as Puck collapsed at her side and gripped her hands in his kissing them lightly. It was good to be friends again.


	6. Hell Year

_Sorry for the wait guys I've been super duper busy... but here is chapter 6 _

Mr. Schue POV

I have always had a soft spot for Quinn, she was a girl going through a rough patch and she was dating Finn who i thought of as my son, he confided in me and then the secret about Quinn and Puck came out and Finn kicked Quinn out, the girl was so insecure about who her real family was, it was painful for me to watch. When the Glist came out i almost automatically knew it was Quinn because of the way her social status had dropped that year keyed me into who the writer of that list was. When Rachel called me and told me that Quinn was in the hospital i did not know what i was supposed to say, i just grabbed my keys and raced out the door because Quinn was not just a student she was a friend

New Directions was now short on member, New Directions could not compete at regionals with 11 members, and glee club was over. i could not believe that after these months of hard work it was for nothing, all at the hands of some alcoholic who decided to drive drunk, killing Quinn and Puck's baby and crushing 12 teenager's dreams, and crushing my dreams as well.

This year was the hell year, my wife and i got a divorce because she was faking being pregnant, i later found out that she was going to adopt one of my student's baby, the same girl who was lying half dead in the hospital room marked 305, that baby was supposed to be mine, the one who had never gotten a chance to live, the one who would never get a chance to breath, to walk, to run, to see. The cruelness of this accident has broken to many hearts already, and i will not let it break anymore.

i pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number for the regionals co-adviser trying to find out that if there was any way possible, any way at all that we could compete with 11 kids. The phone rang three times before someone picked up

" Hello, how may i help you?" a very professional said.

" Hi, im looking for Shauna Scottie," i said preparing myself for the worst.

" Would you hold on a second while i connect you?"

" Sure," there was a click and then another voice picked up.

"Hello, Shauna Scottie here," the voice said and i sighed

" Hi Shauna, it's Will Schuester from McKinley High,"

" Hi Will what can i do you for?" i took a deep breath and started talking

" We have run into a... well i guess we have" i sighed " We have a problem, one of our members is unable to compete leaving us with only eleven members, and there is absolutely no way to find someone else to compete on such short notice seeing as regionals is Saturday," i closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

" Well technically I'm not supposed to let you compete but i might be able to make and exception if you tell me what happened," she said and my eyebrows rose, was this actually happening? It's like she was inside my head reading my thoughts,

" Quinn Fabray, one of female competitors was in a very bad car accident after leaving rehearsal today, her car was hit by a drunk driver and we don't know how long she is gonna be in the hospital, we only recently found out that she is gonna survive, so i was wondering that if under the circumstances you would let us compete with only eleven people," there was a long silence on the other end of the phone before Shauna said,

" I will inform the judges on how only have eleven members, you can compete," she said and i gasped thanking god that something had finally turned out right,

" Thank you, thank you so much, you really have no idea how much this means to me, to the whole Glee club?" i said i smiled as we said our goodbyes and i hung up the phone. This would make the kid's day so much better.

i walked into Quinn's hospital and was momentarily stunned by the girl's state, moving to put a hand on Finn's shoulder i noticed that each and everyone of the kids had tear streaked faces.

" Hi guys," i said and Rachel jumped at the sound of my voice

" Mr. Schue... what are doing in here, i thought you were gonna stay outside and try and find Quinn's mom?" she said her voice cracking

" Yeah, well, it turns out she's no were to be found," they all shook their heads and Puck sighed " But i come bearing good news," i said trying to break the awkward silence. " They are gonna let you guys compete in regionals with eleven people," they gasped and stared at me as i nodded " i talked to the regionals co-adviser and they said that under the circumstances" i gestured to Quinn's broken body laying on the bed " they would allow it," and for the first time in several hours New Directions smiled a genuine smile. I saw the cheer on their faces as they hugged each other, but Puck just sat there holding Quinn's small hand.

" It's not gonna feel right without her there," he said stroking Quinn's forehead

" I know," i said resting a hand on his shoulder and kneeling down to his level. " But we're gonna make it work, we're gonna do it for Quinn," he nodded hanging his head. This was going to be hard.


	7. Headlines

_i was not to happy with the other chapter but oh well what's done is done, i can not really change it now, so if you can disregard the bad writing in chapter six i would greatly appreciate it... in this chapter we are gonna skip to the next day...here is chapter seven_

Rachel POV

It was Friday, the day before regionals and we were short one member, yesterday one of my best friends was in a horrible, HORRIBLE car accident. Leaving Beth dead and Quinn in critical condition. Beth was dead. i do not think i have yet grasped the idea of someone so young dead, she was not even born yet and she was dead. She died before she could even live.

So here i sat in the McKinley High School auditorium looking almost exactly like the other kids in the room, blank expression on their faces and staring straight ahead waiting for Mr. Schue to come and rescue us from our misery, i would throw myself so deep into song that i would almost... ALMOST forget about what had happened late yesterday. I do not think i will ever totally forget about seeing Quinn's bloodied and mangled body lying on the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. That image would haunt me forever.

Suddenly Finn and Artie burst into the room one Finn was carrying a new paper and Artie was rolling his wheelchair quickly towards the piano. Finn gestured for us to come over and follow him to the piano, so we did and Finn threw the newspaper down and pointed to a headline.

**DRUNK DRIVING ACCIDENT LANDS TEEN IN CRITICAL CONDITION**

i gasped and pulled the news paper close to me. Reading the first paragraph

_16, year old Quinn Fabray, who also happened to be pregnant, was landed in critical condition at Lima hospital when a drunk driver hit her car by the name of Jordan Harrington, 20 years old. Jordan is sentenced to three years in jail..._

" It's been all over the news," Artie said glancing up from the paper and at the rest of Glee Club " I saw it this morning, my mom was watching it while i was eating breakfast, it was horrible, they showed pictures... and oh god... guys they mentioned Beth," There was a collective gasp heard around the room as tears clogged my vision" They said that Quinn's mom had released all the details of the accident and Quinn's condition so i guess that its legal for them to do that," he finished shaking his head

_" _But that's so...wrong, i mean a child died and they just write it off as another accident, another teen pregnancy that failed, another death, another drunk driving accident but it's not just another accident a baby died and Quinn... Quinn's in no state to do anything right now physically and mentally," Mercedes said wiping the tears that were dripping down her face. I looked away, i could not handle the site in front of me i shook my head and turned back to the open newspaper just as Puck walked into the room i reached over and grabbed it crumpling it up and putting it behind my back, surprised that he was even here

_" _Before you say anything," he said reaching out for the hand behind my back, the one holding the crumpled up newspaper " Quinn told me that i should be here, well more like ordered for me to be here," he grabbed the newspaper and laid it on the piano "Plus she fell asleep and the doctors told me it would be a while before she woke up again," he glanced down at the headline i had read earlier and shook his head " You guys don't have to hide this stuff from me," he said throwing the newspaper in the garbage, his voice completely emotionless as he moved to sit down in one of the plastic chairs, he sat in the spot he always sits in, the seat next to him would remain empty for the rest of class. I moved to the seat behind him, which is where i usually sit and the rest of the glee club followed. Moments later Mr. Schue walked in looking taken aback; he probably did not think that all of us would show up

" Hey guys," he said looking around the room. " i didn't expect all of you to be here today so i guess what we should do is think of what songs we are gonna do tomorrow," he said looking straight at Puck.

" I think we should do Don't Stop Believing'," Matt said and Mr. Schue nodded

" That sounds good and like Tina said we could do Keep Holding On, i mean it was Quinn's song, we sang it to her, it only seems appropriate if we sing it for her," Finn said

" But we are still short one song," i said hating to be the one to have to beak the terrible news to them.

" I could sing untitled by simple plan," a small voice said and we all turned to Puck, "it's a song about lose and a car accident and i think it would really fit our situation," he finished and Mr. Schue considered it before nodding his head.

" Yes, okay, can you sing it for us now Puck just so i can hear it?" Puck nodded and grabbed his guitar and a stool; he sat in the middle of the room and slowly strummed the beginning notes of the song.

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but Im blinded by the white light_

_I cant remember how_

_I cant remember why_

_Im lying here tonight_

_And I cant stand the pain_

_And I cant make it go away_

_No I cant stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Ive got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As Im fading away_

_Im sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_Everybodys screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_Im slipping off the edge_

_Im hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I cant explain what happened_

_and I cant erase the things that Ive done_

_No I cant_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Ive got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As Im fading away_

_Im sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_Ive got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As Im fading away_

_Im sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_I made my mistakes_

_Ive got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As Im fading away_

_Im sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_


	8. For You

_Chapter eight is hereeeeee... i don't know how long I'm gonna make this fic but I'll probably do an epilogue of some sort where Quinn goes back to school for the first time since the accident but i don't know where i am gonna end this_

Kurt POV

Today was the day we have all been waiting for, the day of regionals; today was the day that decided the fate of New Directions. So i quickly slipped on my designer Marc Jacobs jacket and approached the group of Glee Clubbers standing in front of the bus that would bring us to regionals. I put a comforting hand on Mercedes's shoulder and listened to the conversation that was circulating around the circle topic of discussion: Quinn.

" I went to see her last night with my mom," Mercedes said glancing at the blank faces around us. " She was asleep though... Puck was there, so was Finn, but no ones seen Quinn's mom since she came out of Quinn's room on Thursday," she said brushing her bangs out of her face, i shook my head and sighed shoving my hands in my pockets i looked around and saw the bus slowly approaching the school

" Judy Fabray is no mother to Quinn," Santana said speaking for the first time since i got there " I would go over Quinn's house sometimes and, Judy Fabray is a cruel cruel woman who could not give a shit about her daughter," and with that she turned and stalked off towards the bus, i shrugged my shoulders and followed her onto the bus to find Puck already seated in the front head turned away and looking out the window, he looked so vulnerable and i knew that he would probably be like this for awhile it was i guess best to just leave him be for a couple minutes until Finn got on the bus and then he would deal with Puck.

The bus ride to regionals was long and seemed to have lasted four hours when really it only took one, it was silent on the way up everyone did not want to say something that would upset someone else so no one spoke, even Brittany who could probably feel the grief in the air and decided it was best if she kept her comments about the birds to herself. We pulled up to the High School were regionals were being held and i was immediately intimidated, Vocal Adrenaline was there and so was Oral Intensity and a large sea of people were crowded around the doors to the auditorium trying to get in and take their seats before the show started in two hours

All of a sudden Rachel stopped moving and i bumped into her back following her gaze as it landed on a semi-tall muscular boy with curly hair stretching in a secluded area of the hallway with a bunch of other Vocal Adrenaline kids. There eyes met for a few seconds before Rachel abruptly turned away and stomped off towards the classroom that was set up for us to use to warm up. i sighed and looked around at the other Glee Club members who were entering the classroom behind Rachel.

When i entered the room i noticed Rachel had her back facing us and the others where scattered across the room an awkward silence traveled through the air as i approached the brown haired girl, she was wiping her eyes and sniffling quietly

" You okay Rach?" i said lightly touching the bottom of her chin and lifting her face to look at mine

" Yeah," she said " It's just hard you know, with the whole Jesse thing and Quinn and-and Beth, my emotions are out of control and just seeing him here makes my heart break all over again," i nodded my head and smirked

" You don't have to tell me twice," i said reaching into my pocket and pulling out a tissue that i had so intelligently brought on the trip for occasions like these. i pulled up a chair next to her and waited for the rest of us to get settled.

" We're lined up to go second," Mr. Schue announced entering the room " We go on right after Oral Intensity and right before Vocal Adrenaline," he said running towards the small piano that the school had provided for our use and gestured for us to gather around.

We quickly ran through the vocal warm-ups and changed into our costumes, the girls were dressed in gold dresses and the boys were dressed in Black pants, a black shirt and a gold tie. We changed in complete silence and we were seated back in the classroom when i heard the sound of someone's phone going off and all eyes turned to Santana who simply shook her head

" Its mine," Puck said pulling it out of his pocket and looking at the screen " Its the hospital, i told them to call in an emergency," he flipped open his phone and put it to his ear, i moved closer and the others followed my lead and we were soon huddled around Puck trying to figure out what was going on. " Then let her talk damn it," Puck said slamming his fist down on the piano " Hey Quinn," he continued before nodding and pulling the phone away from his ear pressing a button on his phone Quinn's voice filled my ears

" Hi guys," she said her voice weak and happy tone forced

" Hey Quinn," we said in unison

" I wanted you guys to know that i love you and i really wish i could be there with you," she said as i felt tears come to my eyes

" It's alright Quinn," Artie said as soft sobs could be heard over the phone " Don't cry, its not you fault that you cant be here," Quinn coughed loudly and i could practically see her broken body lying on the bed a phone pressed to her ear and tears running down her cheeks

" i know," she said " Just do it for me, and if you can't do that then do it for... do it for Beth, cause i know that she would love to know that she has this good of a family fighting for her," i squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the overflow of tears that would soon be rolling down my face.

" We love you," Rachel said wiping the tears that were dripping down her face to

" i love you guys to," Quinn said before there was a loud click and the phone was once again stuffed into Puck's pocket.

I watched as Puck took the stage quitair in hand and he began to strum quietly and then getting louder and louder until he was singing along to the music of the song Untitled by Simple Plan, i heard my cue come and go as i felt my legs carry me towards the stage, we lined up in our positions for Keep Holding On as i heard the ending noted of Puck's song and cheering come from the audience Rachel stepped forward

" Thursday night one of the members of our Glee Club was in a car accident," she said fighting back tears, Finn stepped forward and placed a hand on the small of Rachel's back in a comforting way

" Her name is Quinn Fabray and the song that you just heard describes her situation perfectly," Finn said as i stepped forward and prepared myself for my line

" Quinn was in a drunk driving accident leaving her in critical condition and the McKinley High School glee club one member short," and finally Mercedes stepped forward

" So Quinn, this ones for you, for you and for Beth," she said as we all took a step back

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by you're side you know I'll take your hand _


	9. author's note

**Authors Note: **_Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry! I know you all were expecting an update but I type all the chapters on my phone and it crashed and I can't get those files back up… I feel terrible I am trying to get those chapters back because I have had them written for almost a month now and I have been trying to get them back up, I brought my phone to a fix it store and they said that they can not do anything about it, I am so sorry I really wanted to finish this I really did but I'm gonna try an write the chapters all over again, once again I feel so bad I have no idea when the next update will be up_ _but I did not forget about this…I'm gonna read over this tonight and see where I left off hopefully since I have school off tomorrow (Jewish holidays we get off) I will have something up __ I feel really bad but I love you all and I hope I don't loose readers over this 3_


	10. pneumonia

_GUYS GUYS GUYS I recovered it! I am so happy I found my old files I don't know how or why but they were in my email _

Finn POV

_Dont stop believin_

_Hold On to that feelin_

_Street light people_

I finished the last line of Don't Stop Believing and closed me eyes listening for the applause and when i came i took a deep breath and smiled, it was the first genuine smile i had smiled in a long time. Reaching over i grabbed for Rachel and held her close, she was smiling to but her eyes showed sadness, she was sad that Quinn was not here to celebrate our job well done, i stroked her hair and released her pulling her in for a long kiss we exited the stage holding hands

" It's okay," i said reassuringly squeezing her hand, we walked back into the classroom where Mr. Schue was congratulating us, but no one wanted to celebrate, us performing well did not change the fact that two days ago Beth had been killed, it did not change the fact that Quinn was lying in the hospital hooked up to as many monitors and IVs as possible, it did not change the fact that everyone (especially Puck) was heartbroken, it did not change anything.

I tugged Rachel out of the room and into the hallway taking her face in my hands i kissed her passionately (_AN: i don't like Finnchel so this is hard for me to write) _She kissed me back as chills went threw my body

" I love you Rachel," i said and she smiled against my lips

" I love you to," i wrapped my muscular arms around her small frame and pulled her close rubbing her back as a tear rolled down her face. We stayed like that for a while, in that position for a while, not moving just standing there holding each other as we cried until the other New Direction members started filing out of the room and towards the auditorium, still gripping Rachel's hand in mine we followed them into the packed auditorium. Taking a seat next to Puck who was looking out into the distance wearing a blank expression as Vocal Adrenaline took the stage Rachel turned her head and looked at me i gave a small nod telling her not to worry that everything was fine and she looked away and back at the stage.

The crowd rose in a thunderous applause as they exited the stage grinning ear from ear, i glared at Jesse's back and of course he was the last one to leave the stage

"We are going to take a short fifteen minute break to give the judges time to tally their scores and decided a winner," the emcee said as we all rose and walked back into the classroom, we were not even in there for five minutes when Puck's phone rang causing everyone to jump at the sudden sound, he let it ring twice before he answered, voice shaking.

" Hello?" he said pinching the bridge of his nose " Yeah this is him... Wha- what? Shit... I'm, I'll be right there... Is she gonna be okay?... Oh no, tell her to hang on I'm coming," as he said this he was running around the room, collecting his jacket and keys and tears forming in his eyes. Worried, i raced over to him and gripped his shoulder

" What's going on?" i asked scared for Puck and scared for Quinn.

" That was the hospital," he said wiping at his tearing eyes. " They said... they said that Quinn's sick, they said that she caught the pneumonia and in her state that it's not good," i gasped and heard footsteps behind me

" What's happening?" Rachel said i shook my head and gave her a look that said ' i'll tell you once Puck leaves cause i do not want him to start crying' and she nodded

" I have to go, have to be there just in case...something happens," Puck said sprinting out the door

" Where's Puck going?" Mr. Schue asked walking towards me as i wiped my eyes a part of me still loved Quinn and i knew that this was not good.

" Quinn is sick," i said sighing " Some how she caught the pneumonia and they wanted someone there just in case something... happens, it doesn't look good guys," Rachel was shaking her head and Mercedes and Kurt looked shocked and speechless and everyone was trying to keep their tears at bay

"But she's gonna pull through right." Tina said

" Yeah I mean Quinn's strong right, she's gonna be fine," Artie said and Rachel let out a strangled sob and collapsed onto the chair wrapping her arms around her knees and rocking back and forth and Mercedes and Kurt held each other, i stood there watching the scene unfold with light tears rolling down my face

" I think...I think we should get ready to go on stage for awards," Mr. Schue said hesitantly i nodded and made my way to the door with Rachel gripping my arm tightly. I found myself backstage glaring at Jesse St. James's back, my eyes burning holes into skin until the emcee ushered us onto the stage and the curtain opened, i vaguely remember them introducing the judges as Rachel dug her nails into my arm in nervousness, sadness and basically every other emotion you could think of except Happiness.

" Our second runner up is... Oral Intensity," the sound of happy cheering filled our ears as we moved closer to Vocal Adrenaline holing each other's hands tightly and wishing for something, something to turn out right.

" And now it's the moment you have all been waiting for, congratulations to... McKinley High's New Directions," cheers erupted and i reached out for the huge first place trophy and as cheesy as it sounds i joined in for the group hug, tears ran down everyone's face as Mr. Schue held the trophy high and proud. " Do you have any thing to say?" the emcee asked pointing the microphone at me and i looked at Rachel noticing the glint in her eye and nodded

" This ones for you Quinn," i said

Hours later we arrived at Lima Hospital and slowly piled out of the bus walking down the hallway to Quinn's room we stopped in front of the door marked 305 and i watched as Rachel took a deep breath and opened the door, i followed right before her my hands placed firmly on her hips as i steered her towards the bed

Quinn was lying awake on the metal hospital bed her forehead glistening with sweat and Puck was sitting in the straight backed chair next to the bed gripping her hand in both of his, he had his head down and im pretty sure he was crying. Then suddenly Quinn's hand flew to her mouth and she started coughing violently, Puck moved to rub her shoulder as Rachel kneeled on the opposite side of the bed wiping the sweat from her forehead until finally her coughs ceased and she relaxed into her pillow closing her eyes and breathing deeply. The other New Directions members filled in and around her bed taking up the spots they had occupied on Thursday. Mr. Schue was the last one in carrying the large trophy in his hands. Quinn turned her head to look at the man who was now approaching the bed, her eye transfixed on the large figure in his hand and the smallest of smiles appeared on her face.

" You guys won!" she said weakly, her voice barely a whisper. He nodded his eyes furrowing with worry for his student

" No, we won Quinn and we couldn't have done it without you," he said and Quinn reached out for his hand and he took it without question. "We recorded it for you," he said as Tina reached into her backpack and pulled out a video camera handing it over to Mr. Schuester he held it out for Quinn and i heard the video begin, i watched as her expression went from sad to happy to sad once again, her face scrunched up as tears rolled down her cheeks sobs wracked her small frame i placed a comforting hand on her back and Puck took her into his arms. I looked around the room and at the tear streaked faces sitting around the bed and i could not help but feel for the girl who had once broken my heart.

" Thanks...thank you all so much," Quinn said pulling away from Puck with tears streaming down her face she rested into the pillows her eyelids drooping until she fell asleep.

_I've decided that the next chapter is gonna be the epilogue _


End file.
